


Anatomy Lesson

by Butterynutjob



Series: Victor/Igor: What Really Happened [2]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Anatomy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I realize now that I have been...underutilizing your understanding of human anatomy, Igor, and I plan to, ah, plumb the full depths of your knowledge as soon as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brodeurbunny30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts).



> I tried to get this into the Yuletide Madness 2015 collection, but apparently I missed the deadline or something? Anyway, I can't figure it out. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Igor was trying to focus on the task Victor had given him: getting the (presumably donated) lungs to inflate properly. He rubbed his eyes, finding that his mind kept wandering. It was frustrating, but not surprising; it was past midnight, and he had been at his task since just after lunch. 

Igor heard Victor coming up the stairs and his heart started pounding, with a measure of both anticipation and anxiety: the doctor who had rescued him from the circus was unpredictable. Their tryst of a few days before notwithstanding, Victor had impressed upon him the importance of the lungs working properly by morning, and the man could be terrifying when he was focused on a goal. 

“Igor, you simply _must_ taste this Scotch,” Victor said as he approached Igor from behind. Igor bit his lip and turned carefully to face Victor. The doctor was flushed and ebullient; he had clearly had imbibed quite a bit already.

“Thank you, but you’ve asked me to make sure the lungs are—glah!” Igor was interrupted by Victor forcefully spinning his chair around and swinging a leg over Igor so the taller man was straddling him. Sitting in his lap, Victor held the tumbler up to Igor’s lips. Igor reluctantly swallowed a too-large gulp and then tried valiantly not to cough at the liquor’s strength while his throat burned and eyes teared. 

Victor smirked down at him. “You’ve got to learn to handle your liquor,” he murmured softly, gazing at Igor, his blue eyes slightly unfocused. He leaned over and licked the side of Igor’s chin where a drop of amber fluid was rolling down.

Igor recovered enough to talk. “You told me to have this done by morning,” Igor said as evenly as he could. His body was responding to Victor’s proximity, regardless, and he could tell by the widening of Victor’s pink-lipped grin that he felt the evidence of Igor’s arousal under him. Victor ground his hips shamelessly into the younger man and Igor’s hips moved involuntarily. 

“Morning is hours away,” Victor murmured, stroking Igor’s hair. “Besides, I have a better use for your knowledge of human anatomy at the moment.” Victor stood up slowly, still straddling Igor, so that his crotch was at Igor’s face level. 

“A better use?” Igor asked innocently. “But I’m not done with the last task you gave me.” He tried to look around Victor at the lungs on the table behind him, but Victor stroked a hand down the side of Igor’s face and then gently lifted Igor’s chin with his fingers. Victor arched one eyebrow at Igor and looked pointedly at the tent in his pants. Igor licked his lips and saw Victor’s eyes snap to his lips.

“Your pupils just dilated,” Igor said. “That’s an involuntary physiological reaction to increased light levels—or an increased interest level in what you are observing.” He looked up at Victor with wide, guileless eyes.

“It must be your brilliance,” Victor said, his voice low and soft. 

Igor let the ghost of a smile curl up the side of his mouth before he moved his gaze downward to the tie keeping Victor’s breeches closed. He smoothed his hands up the outsides of Victor’s thighs until they rested on his hips. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Victor’s again as he tugged on one of the strings. 

Victor’s face was more flushed and breathing deeper. Igor felt a rush of arousal and power as he realized that Victor was letting him set the pace; was letting Igor take the reins. Or, more literally, the ties to his breeches. 

Igor watched his hands as they untied the bow and then pulled the lacings completely out of their grommets. Victor made an almost audible sigh of disapproval; he would have to lace them again, and Victor was not a man who liked to waste time. Igor ignored the sound and slowly pushed Victor’s pants down. Victor moved his hands to Igor’s shoulders as his erect cock sprang out. 

“This is the glans,” Igor said, tracing the rim of the named anatomy with his tongue. He moved a hand and gently wrapped it around the shaft, just below the head, where the skin was looser. “And this is your prepuce. It typically covers the glans when the organ is not turgid.” 

Victor’s lip twitched. “Not a situation I’m likely to be in when you’re around, Igor.”

Igor hid his grin as he tucked his chin. “This is your frenulum,” he continued in an even voice, then ran of the tip of his tongue firmly against the part he was talking about. Victor inhaled sharply and clutched Igor’s shoulders a little tighter. 

“The frenulum has the highest concentration of nerve endings in the male body,” Igor said, trying to keep his voice even and normal, but he could hear that it was thickened by arousal. He cleared his throat. “Direct stimulation of the frenulum and perineum together—”

“And what’s a perineum?” Victor interrupted, his voice deep and breathy. 

Igor blinked, looking up at Victor in surprise, unable to tell if the doctor was joking. Victor’s face gave nothing away but his arousal, his eyes searching Igor’s face. He arched an eyebrow and blinked impatiently until Igor realized he was staring with his mouth open. 

“Your perineum,” Igor said, “is behind your testicles, just there.” He moved two fingers between Victor’s legs to press up on the flesh between Victor’s testicles. 

It was Victor’s turn to clear his throat. “And what were you saying about, ah, stimulation?” 

Igor looked up at Victor almost coquettishly and maintained eye contact with the man straddling him as he slowly licked Victor’s frenulum a few times while he massaged Victor’s perineum with his fingers. He stopped to continue his ‘lecture’. “As I was saying, direct stimulation of both—”

“Don’t stop,” Victor gasped, clutching Igor’s shoulders tightly. 

Igor felt a curl of pleasure in his stomach. He stopped talking and resumed licking the most sensitive part of Victor’s cock while simultaneously manipulating his perineum, watching as Victor’s brow contorted. Victor’s mouth kept opening and closing, and he bit and licked his already red lips repeatedly. His knees started to buckle as he gasped hard and climaxed with a soft groan into Igor’s mouth. 

Igor caught nearly all of the ejaculate in his mouth, missing only one small bit that landed on his cheek. Victor put his hand under Igor’s chin, his gaze soft and open. He swept his thumb across the semen on Igor’s cheek and towards his lips. Igor licked the thumb clean with his eyes closed and then finished with a soft kiss, sweeping his eyes up to meet Victor’s again. 

Victor’s expression was one of wonder. “I have to finish my work by morning,” Igor said softly. 

A frown crossed Victor’s face and he slowly shook his head. “Oh. Oh no. I realize now that I have been...underutilizing your understanding of human anatomy, Igor, and I plan to, ah, plumb the full depths of your knowledge as soon as possible—which means you need to stop working for the evening.”

Igor grinned and stretched. “If you insist, Doctor.”

Victor sat down on Igor’s lap and gave him a deep kiss, wet and filthy and full of promise. “Oh, I insist.”


End file.
